The Merc with a Mouth on Lian Yu
by Aragorn II Elessar
Summary: A certain Merc with a Mouth foils Adrian's final plan. Crack fic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Deadpool, Arrow or anything else you may recognize**

**Thank you to Bl4ckHunter for this little idea that was inspired from his recent Deadpool/Arrow one-shots.**

Oliver stood on a boat. He was hugging his son tightly, having saved him from the madman who was sitting in front of them- Adrian Chase.

"You won", Chase said with a smirk, "Your son has his father back, and he learned exactly who his father was just like you learned who your father was right here on these very same waters."

"What?" asked Oliver.

"William's younger than you were so he's gonna be fine", said Adrian as he looked at them, "And you have each other."

"What are you saying?" asked Oliver.

"Which is good, Oliver", said Adrian, "It's good."

Adrian then took out a gun and said, "Because it's gonna be lonely-"

BANG!

The gun fell out of Adrian's hand into the water.

"What the hell?" he said angrily as he looked up. Oliver and William looked at the new arrival in confusion.

It was a man in a red and black suit with a sword strapped to his back. He blew the smoke on his gun away before keeping it inside.

"You thought you could just kill yourself and avoid the consequences of your actions, didn't ya?" he said as Adrian glared at him.

"Who the hell-"

"The name's Wade Wilson", the man said, "But you can call me Deadpool. I'm Slade's marvelous brother from other mother. Or more accurately, other fandom."

Adrian growled, "How dare you-"

"I what?" Wade asked rhetorically, "BTW, even if you had succeeded in killing yourself, the only one who will die is Samantha. I mean, yeah, some shitty writing from Guggie and Wendy but you get the point. Seriously, why didn't your suicidal blast kill Felicity, John or Dinah and Curtis? You suck."

As Adrian fumed, Wade said, "You know what? You don't suck. You're a great villain and all that. The guy who sent me here says you're his favorite Arrowverse villain. But your master plan was ruined by Guggie and Wendy."

Oliver, Adrian and William were all confused by who these "Guggie" and "Wendy" were.

"Now, its time for you to die", Wade said.

"No!" Oliver said in an alarmed tone, "It will set off the explosives."

Adrian laughed and said, "What will you do now, huh? You can't make those explosives disappear."

"You're right", Wade admitted, "I can't. And I can't kill you either. But I know someone who can make you suffer a fate far worse than death. And it doesn't require killing you."

"What?" a confused Adrian said.

"Hey, kiddo", Wade said to William, "Close your eyes."

William complied and with a laugh, Wade said, "That's your cue."

Suddenly, a guitar tune started playing in the background and everyone looked around in confusion at what was happening.

"That movie sucked", Wade said as he knew which movie this soundtrack belonged to, "But this soundtrack rocks. Along with-"

And then a flaming motorcycle appeared in the sky and Oliver and Adrian's jaws were wide open.

It landed on the boat and both of them were terrified as the background guitar intensified. On the motorcycle was a man who did not have a face but a skull adorned with flames.

It stepped down from the motorcycle and looked between Oliver and Adrian.

"Your guy's there Ghost Rider", Wade said as he pointed at Adrian.

In a flash, Ghost Rider was within inches of Adrian's face. Adrian's eyes were wide open and his jaw was agape in fear.

Ghost Rider roared in his face and grabbing it said, "Look into my eyes."

The guitar intensified as Adrian screamed in agony on being subjected to the Penance Stare. Oliver looked away and shielded William from the site.

Soon, Adrian was numb and couldn't move a muscle. He was in a catatonic state but still alive so the bombs didn't go off.

"One down, one to go", Wade said and Ghost Rider got on his bike before speeding out of the boat onto the island.

"Well, he will finish the job", Wade told Oliver.

"Whoever you are, thank you for what you did", Oliver said gratefully to Wade.

"No problem", Wade assured before disappearing in a 'poof'.

* * *

Lian Yu

Talia woke up and snarled. She was going to have her revenge from Nyssa and Oliver, with or without Adrian.

That was when she heard the sound of a roaring engine behind her and turned around to see Ghost Rider getting off his bike while the guitar played in the background.

In a flash, he was within inches of her face and grabbing it said, "Hungry!"

She screamed in agony as she was subjected to the Penance Stare and he dropped her catatonic body on the ground.

That was when he saw an awakened Black Siren approach the scene.

Pointing at her, he said, "You….victim."

Getting on his bike, he sped off, leaving her confused.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. The guitar in the background is the soundtrack of "Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance." Shitty movie but great soundtrack and fight scenes.**

**Please review. I always appreciate your feedback.**

**Until next time.**

**Aragorn II Elessar.**


End file.
